narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kabuto Yakushi
Water Release and DNA modification Guys, there's something crazy here. Kabuto has implanted the DNA of the Sound Four into himself. This accounts for his use of Sakon and Ukon's Kekkei Genkai and Shikotsumyaku, but Tayuya's auditory genjutsu and Kimmimaro's Hiden techniques? Seriously, I know sometimes heritage is needed to perform some hidden techniques, but its not just that. And Tayuya's techniques are neither hidden nor Kekkei Genkai, the why would he need her DNA to perform her techniques. To perform Tayuya's and Kimmimaro's techniques he has to know them, and if he does, he has no need for the dopplegangers. And where did he use the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique?Undominanthybrid (talk) 15:30, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :From what I know all hiden technique require "heritage. I wouldn't be surprised if Tayuya's abilities are labelled as hiden later on given she even has summons and all.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I will leave it at that. But you didn't answer my question fully. Where did he use the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique?Undominanthybrid (talk) 15:41, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :Chapter 587, page 11 or there about.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:44, May 26, 2012 (UTC) He can't play a flute ? ... I think you have answered it yourself. More important question is: can he use water release due to stolen DNA or it's his own skill ?--Elveonora (talk) 16:39, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :He still used it didn't he? That in itself means it's his technique. If that wasn't the case then we wouldn't be able to put Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique for Kakashi because he hasn't shown to use the skill before or after that incident. Stole the technique =/= not his to use. Joshbl56 16:58, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Nature Transformation sub-section in the abilities' section Why is there no section for Nature Transformation for Kabuto's abilities' section?Undominanthybrid (talk) 15:59, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :Probably because he's only used it twice. Skitts (talk) 16:05, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::True but shouldn't that at least merit a mention in his ninjutsu section? Joshbl56 16:52, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Kabuto has not used nature transformation techniques to a degree that there's enough information for it to have its own section. The last paragraph before sub-sections of his abilities begin already details his use of nature transformation, along with other skills he has used a bit. Omnibender - Talk - 20:08, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Unique traits Kabuto's infobox shows that he has kekkei genkai, even if by unnatural means. Can someone please add his unique trait of being able absorb natural energy from Jugo's abilities. Steveo920, 20:49 June 2, 2012 Kabuto never said his ability to take in natural energy came from Jugo. He merely said that he had the source of Jugo's clan's ability, which is wher he learned senjutsu.--''Deva '' 01:14, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Month old topic I know, but Kabuto's Senjutsu was learned from the Snake Sage, but his ability to gain natural energy while moving is taken from Jugo. The power taken from Jugo's clan is his method to bypass the need to remain still while absorbing natural chakra, like the Amphibian technique or Naruto's use of shadow clones to do it. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 05:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't Kabuto be listed in the Sage subheader now? Title, I believe he;s a dragon-sage now, after the transformation, right? (talk) 01:01, June 13, 2012 (UTC)Enderbender :No, just a Sage. Kabuto said that normally (after he absorbed Orochimaru, he's a "snake") after entering snake Sage Mode, he's a "dragon". This is all metaphorical.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:26, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Not sure how to reply to this properly, I apologize and assume it will be changed by a mod, but--He IS considerede a Sage, right? And, there are different types of Sages-Naruto and Jiraiya were Nature or Frog Sages then there's the Sage of Six Paths, right? I thought Sage was a term for a transformation. Kabuto Volume 579, page 13 he states he was taught by the White Snake Sage to reach Ryuchidou (the Sage State), he didn't just use the Jugo DNA or what have you, or am I wrong? (talk) 01:37, June 13, 2012 (UTC)Enderbender :Yeah Kabuto's a Sage. He's classified as one in his infobox o.o He was taught at the Ryūchi Cave by the White Snake Sage and as people have explained (i'm not entirely clear on it) he uses Jūgo's ability to gather natural energy constantly to remain in the mode.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:52, June 13, 2012 (UTC) a chapter question and Sage Mode # Why did Kabuto want to kill Sasuke in the hospital ? I don't get it. # Is Kabuto's Sage Mode really perfect ? He has horns and all, and "true sage mode" is without physical modification except eyes, right ? "_"--Elveonora (talk) 11:08, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :For your 2nd question, maybe its true only for ' toad ' sages — ¤ULTIMATE SUPREME ¤ (T@lk) 11:10, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::For the first, possible because he considered abandon Orochimaru and/or spare Sasuke from the darkness in his heart. But since Kakashi walked in and revealed Kabuto's connection to Orochimaru, Kabuto couldn't go back being a "normal" Konoha ninja, thus making him stay with Orochimaru. All speculation though. Jacce | Talk | 11:22, June 14, 2012 (UTC) @UltimateSupreme, that's kinda contradicting "_" @jacce, that would make a lot of sense if it hasn't turned out that Kabuto loved Oro and HATED Konoha--Elveonora (talk) 11:49, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Right before Kabuto went to Sasuke he was talking to Orochimaru about how he wasn't told about the sound genin and if Kabuto wanted Orochimaru dead, he should kill Sasuke. Staying in Konoha vs. being Orochimarus newest test subject could have made him willing to tolerate Konoha. And it is possible Kishimoto had something different planed for Kabuto but changed his mind. Jacce | Talk | 12:05, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I sense a retcon or something, it doesn't add up much with what we were told about recently--Elveonora (talk) 12:29, June 14, 2012 (UTC) About Sage Mode(s): How is it contradicting though? We don't know that snake's Sage Mode has anything in common with toad's Sage Mode except that they both use natural energy. It might be highly inaccurate to benchmark one from the other when they're two entirely different species. Sage Mode for snakes might require them to grow horns while toads are only supposed to manifest changes in their eyes.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:40, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, we aren't even 100% sure that the horns are result of his Sage Mode ... could be due to Kimimaro's KKG or something 0_o (unlikely, just saying) ... It wasn't even explained why those that have trained Sage Mode at mount Myoboku turn into frogs when they fail to balance natural energy ... then those from Ryuchi Cave will transform into snakes ? O_O Really no idea how that works ... by logic it should be the same as Natural Energy isn't exclusive to those places ... maybe it has something to do with what species they signed contract with ?--Elveonora (talk) 13:00, June 14, 2012 (UTC) The Third Power What's happened to Kabuto in the most recent chapter? The cave started to seal in, but no sign of Kabuto anywhere. Is he dead? Roydon Namikaze (Talk) 22:35, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :More like "Incapacitated" is what I would go with. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 22:37, July 4, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::He's still there, Suigetsu was even grossed out by him. Read the chapter again. Omnibender - Talk - 22:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Lost Abilities ok so are all the abilities kabuto assimilated gone, now that oro reabsorbed his chakra? o are just the snake techniques he got from oro gone? although the abilities he got from the sound 5 most certainly are DNA based, from what we know the abilities he got from sasuke's teammate were copied, he never said he got karin's healing abilitiy from her dna ( though i can see the arugment against that) or how he said he "Examined" suigetsu hydrification technique and "Put it to use" ( besides its a hiden technique, mening its not genetic), and he Learned ( keyword being learned) how to use senjutsu from the white snake sage. also jugo said that oro only absorbed his own chakra from kabuto and specificaly said heleft kabuto's own chakra alone, so wouldnt that mean he's only lost the snake technique (and possbly edo tensei)? anyway shouldnt we put captions next to the jutsu in his infobox to show that theyre former abilities? (talk) 08:49, July 11, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :We should wait until the manga actually shows Kabuto being able or unable to use those techniques anymore. TricksterKing (talk) 09:05, July 11, 2012 (UTC) yes. but the thing is, we'll probably not see him again, since hes caught in the infinate loop (though he might (might) be able to escape). (talk) 09:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :That is a possibility but until then there isn't any proof that he's lost anything except for Orochimaru's chakra. TricksterKing (talk) 09:27, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I agree with TricksterKing in thinking that we're being slightly premature with this, afterall Anko Mitarashi can use a great number of snake-based techniques despite never having been stated to possess Orochimaru's DNA or chakra to do so. So, for many of Kabuto's techniques, it isn't simply a question of whether the removal of Orochimaru's DNA prevents their use, but rather if the reduction in his chakra also plays a significant factor. This potentially makes the situation slightly more complex than some people consider it. Blackstar1 (talk) 09:53, July 11, 2012 (UTC) it certainly is complex. but i do think that oro's chakra in kabuto being removed is kinda like how after itachi used the totsuka blade to remove oro's curse mark from sasuke, and sasuke never was seen using oro's snake techniques again. i would also like to add that kabuto's snake scales and as it seems navel snake disappeared after oro removed his chakra. but i geuss we will have to wait till more info is released regarding this. (talk) 10:00, July 11, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan I agree with BlackStar1 and TricksterKing. It never crossed my mind that the abilities Kabuto got edgewise were taken from him just Orochimaru's chakra which means his appearance would change, possibly some of his snake related abilities but not everything. His chakra levels without Orochimaru's own may be a limiting factor now though. That's if he ever wakes up (poor lad looked so sad and lost :<)--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:33, July 11, 2012 (UTC) i just thought it should be noted, but i do agree its not easy to say for sure either way. it is kinda sad what happened to kabuto (especialy the look oro had when he reabsorbed his chakra from kabuto who looked so sad). (talk) 10:37, July 11, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :Indeed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:53, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry If this is a dumb question (or even out of place since this is not a blog) ,but seeing as how Orochimaru seems to have a natural chakra affinity for snakes ,was it his chakra to begin with that allowed Kabuto to become a Snake Sage? I mean I'm not saying you cant just sign a contract and summon a snake ,but even the 4th Hokage wasn't a Toad sage. I'm not jumping the gun and assuming anything just wondering if tho it may not effect his other abilities ,it may prevent him from going to sage mode? Because his snake like form had to be a result of Snake Sage mode just as Jiraiya looked like a toad ,and it seems all of Kabutos snake attributes has left. No, Kabuto mastered the Sage Mode by himself--Elveonora (talk) 21:47, July 14, 2012 (UTC) actually he even said he learned snake sage mode under The White Snake Sage. (talk) 23:47, July 14, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan First of all, Jiraiya was the only person hinted to have any natural affinity to toads by the Great Toad Sage (not that anime fodder about using the technique and it carries you to blah). Naruto's only affinity towards them was Gama-chan before learning Kuchiyose. Yes Orochimaru is snake-themed and all (maybe it's a family thing) but I don't think it was his chakra directly that allowed this but possibly the boost in stamina and chakra reserves allowed him to be able to undergo the training but not because Kabuto became more "snake-like". And Minato was simply not a toad Sage because he could do badass all by himself.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:20, July 15, 2012 (UTC) People speculate too much, Oro just took back his own chakra that Kabuto drained from Anko and undid his transformation, no indication of any lost abilities.--Elveonora (talk) 15:58, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Antagonist As far as I know, Kabuto was only an antagonist in the series when he absorbed Orochimaru's DNA. Since he has seemingly been reverted back to his old form, is he an antagonist anymore ? --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 22:21, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :What kind of twisted logic is that? He was an antagonist since he turned against Konoha, Oro's DNA wasn't what made him evil--Elveonora (talk) 22:24, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::He was an antagonist, but not a major one. Only since he absorbed Oro's DNA did he become major. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 22:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't mean he is less of a villain without it, we don't know if Kishimoto plans on killing Kabuto etc. he might awake and turn the tides of the war to his side again. I'd wait a few more chapters to see if he is done or not, if Kabuto dies or is trapped forever, then it should be changed to "was one of the major villains/antagonists"--Elveonora (talk) 22:36, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not denying he was an antagonist because he always has been. What I'm saying is that he only became a major antagonist because of Orochimaru's DNA and now that all of Oro's chakra has been removed from him, he's been returned to the form he had before Orochimaru "died" and therefore he cannot contribute any more in the war, making him a former major antagonist. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 13:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC) How do you know he can't contribute to the way anymore? O_O--Elveonora (talk) 14:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :He only joined the war to provide reanimated corpses for Tobi and he only managed to use Edo Tensei because of Orochimaru's chakra from what I've seen so far. I doubt he'd be able to pull off what he has done so far again with his lower chakra levels. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 14:20, July 12, 2012 (UTC) i agree with elveonora, he may escape the loop. considering how unpredictable kabuto is he may have more to add to this war. (talk) 14:26, July 12, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan *cough* What? I severely doubt that he can be of any use now. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 14:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC) is that supposted to be sarcasm? anyway , it wouldnt be the first time kishi sprung a surprise on us, besides it is posssible that kabuto may escape, i admit a very small chance but... it could (key word being could) happen. (talk) 14:52, July 12, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan We shouldn't predict and assume the way the story is gonna turn. Just like the majority believed that Madara is going "bye bye" and Kishi trolled them. Also Kabuto has used Edo Tensei before absorbing Orochimaru's chakra from Anko, Edo Tensei is not a Kekkei Genkai so there is no reason for he shouldn't be able to pull it out again even without Oro's DNA ... he knows the workings/formula and handseals.--Elveonora (talk) 20:12, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Nobody said it was a KG. And show me which episode he used ET before absorbing Orochimaru's DNA because he has never used it until integrating Oro's DNA. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 20:18, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I said before integrating his chakra and that Oro's DNA had nothing to do with his usage of Edo Tensei, he simply learned and used it.--Elveonora (talk) 20:24, July 12, 2012 (UTC) firstly for all we know oro's chakra was just a booster. secondly he used edo tensei before absorbing oro's chakra from anko when he blackmailed tobi and when he went to the island turtle using deidara. (talk) 23:44, July 14, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan You are forgetting that he got a power boost from absorbing Orochimaru's remains and that he didn't show that he could use edo tensei before that. TricksterKing (talk) 00:46, July 15, 2012 (UTC) nobody ever said kabuto doesnt sill have some of oro's DNA still in him. jugo said oro only absorbed his own chakra and just undid the sage mode transformation, the reason why kabuto was reverted to human form is because kabuto's sage transformation, oro undid said transformation. note undone and taken away are to completely seperate things. (talk) 00:58, July 15, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan but back on topic, unless Kabuto dies, he is still one of the major antagonists.--Elveonora (talk) 15:56, July 15, 2012 (UTC) agreed. (talk) 16:27, July 15, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Kabuto's Status Should it not be changed to "incapacitated"? Seeing as how he is stuck in a genjutsu and is unable to act for the time being. --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 03:32, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Agreed. We should list him like that at least for the time being. --X29 03:43, August 3, 2012 (UTC) actually hypothermic would not be the way to say it. hypothermic means someone or something that has dangerously (normaly its very dangerous considering frostbite) low body temperature. but i think that guy/girl that said that was speaking of the lack of activity or motion, like he was in a sense frozen in place (till he breaks out of the genjutsu). (talk) 23:25, August 8, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Jutsu list Am I the only one who doesn't see Slithering Snake Mode on this list? --[[User:Aged Goblin|''The Goblin'']] 12:42, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :He isn't listed on the technique's article as a user. Not sure why but he did use it during his Izanami'd fight against Itachi.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh dear. I think I'm mixing stuff up. He isn't listed as a user of the Slithering Snake Mode because he never had a snake tail except the time he did the Human Body Shedding Technique on the island.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:55, August 11, 2012 (UTC)